


i stare at you like people do at shooting stars

by dj jiggle juice (therestisconfetti)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, PP3 Compliant, but happy in the end!, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/dj%20jiggle%20juice
Summary: Chloe knows she’s doing that thing again, the one where she looks at Beca like she put the sun and moon in the sky. She can’t fucking help it, she’s in love with her.





	i stare at you like people do at shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously universal clearly screwed us over (not surprisingly), but I haven't really read any bechloe kiss fics from Chloe's view of things, so...here you go! Hit me up at backtobasicbellas if you want to chat :)

Chloe still can’t believe she’s found herself here.

Here being the south of France and on stage with her favorite people in the entire world. Here being her best friend’s debut as a solo artist. Here being with a screaming audience and an emotional Beca Mitchell in her arms.

Beca pulls away and looks at her, tears shining in her eyes and a half-laugh, half-sob coming off her lips.

Chloe can’t remember seeing anything more beautiful than this.

Her chest tightens as Beca looks at her - and only her - and Chloe knows this feeling all too well. She knows the way she’s looking at Beca, knows the way she’s probably got that just-for-Beca smile she so often wears.

Chloe’s been in love with Beca Mitchell for so long now that these things are normal to her. Seven years of quiet pining, of subtle - and maybe not-so-subtle (see: experimenting in college comment) - hints, of cuddling and Netflix marathons, of almosts when they were way too drunk and couldn’t sleep alone.

Chloe thinks Beca should’ve gotten the hint by now.

But Beca is Beca, and Chloe thinks if she makes a move or admits her feelings that Beca will panic and run away. So instead, she keeps quiet. She makes Beca breakfast in the mornings before work, gives her back rubs and forehead kisses after rough days, sings and forces her to dance when she’s grumpy, and holds her close at night. She does all these little things because she’s in love with Beca Mitchell, and she’s needs to let her know if the smallest of ways, even if Beca doesn’t catch on.

And in those rare moments when she wonders why she isn’t enough for Beca, why Beca hasn’t finally put the pieces together, Aubrey will calm her down with soothing words and quiet affirmations. The nights Beca stays way too long at the studio, she tosses and turns and wonders how on earth she used to sleep without Beca to hold on to.

She’s brought back to reality by Flo hugging her side tightly and she watches as Beca turns to the audience, tears still in her eyes. Chloe knows she’s trying so hard to keep it together, to not let the emotions get the best of her. Chloe herself has let that idea go, she’s openly crying on stage with hundreds of people watching, but she could give less of a damn.

No one understands what these girls mean to her. No one understands how Beca Mitchell came in and changed everything Chloe thought she knew.

Beca is clutching her microphone tightly, a silent sob escaping as she tries to thank the crowd with a smile. Chloe turns her attention to the sea of people still cheering - cheering for  _ Beca. _

Realization dawns on Chloe at this moment, as she watches Beca take in the crowd before her. Soon there will be no more Brooklyn, at least not in the ways she remembers. There will be no Beca to cook breakfast for, no back rubs or wine nights, no one to share her bed with.

Chloe is going to vet school and Beca is going to probably move to Los Angeles and make music like she’s always wanted.

There is no more Beca and Chloe. There is just Beca. There is just Chloe.

Chloe knows she needs to move on. She knows Aubrey’s been right all along. She can’t wait forever.

When they’re ushered backstage, Chloe feels a hand on her wrist and turns back to see Beca looking at her.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” she breathes out.

Chloe shakes her head. “You were amazing.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Beca tells her, still holding onto her wrist.

She feels her chest tighten again and knows this never-ending circle of love and hurt needs to end, but it’s so damn hard when Beca’s looking at her with a big smile and watery eyes still. Chloe knows she’s doing that thing again, the one where she looks at Beca like she put the sun and moon in the sky. She can’t fucking help it, she’s in love with her.

The brunette looks like she’s about to say something else when Theo pops out of nowhere.

And Chloe should probably be annoyed with how he does that, but maybe it’s just what she needs.

“Beca, a word real quick?” he asks expectantly, much like he did in DJ Khaled’s suite back in Spain.

And just like Spain, Beca looks hesitant towards Chloe. Chloe gives her a nod, a small approval that _ it’s fine, you go ahead. _

“Um sure,” Beca nods, letting go of Chloe’s hand allowing Theo to walk her a few feet away.

Chloe sighs, running a hand through her hair and re-collecting her thoughts. She spins on her heels to find most of the Bellas are already gone. She looks back at Beca, who seems distracted as Theo talks to her, before she’s walking towards the exit.

As she walks down the steps, she immediately sees Chicago leaning against the wall, that charming smile on his face. His eyes light up at the sight of her, and Chloe can’t really remember the last time someone’s done that around her.

Chicago Walp is sweet and funny; he doesn’t think Chloe’s quirks are too weird or that it’s strange how she speaks so freely. He’s taken everything she does in stride, and he’s always  _ looking _ at Chloe like...well, like how Chloe has looked at Beca for the past seven years.

Chicago is easy and comfortable. He’s predictable in the way that Beca never will be, and he’s _right_ _there_ and Chloe knows she needs to move on.

So that’s why she struts purposefully down the rest of the stairs. She makes eye contact with him, fully intending on making her move - because what else can she do now? - when she suddenly hears her name.

“Chloe!”

And just like that, Chloe stops and turns around.

Because she will still do anything for Beca.

(And maybe it should be a sign, Beca stopping her before she makes her final decision to move on.)

“Chlo!” Beca calls, managing to make her way down the steps in her heels Chloe knows for a fact she can barely walk in. “Chloe, hey.”

“Becs? Is everything al-”

But Beca is walking with purpose and suddenly she’s grabbing Chloe by the waist and pulling her forward. Chloe’s eyes flutter closed as Beca’s lips meet hers for the the first time, firm and wanting. The redhead’s hands instinctively grab at Beca’s arms, keeping herself steady because her knees might buckle since Beca Mitchell is  _ kissing her _ right here, right now.

Chloe has only ever dreamed of this happening, has had one too many “almost” kisses when either of them was drunk or half asleep. They’re somewhere in the south of France and Chloe Beale is kissing the girl she’s been in love with for so long.

She maybe thought the first time she kissed Beca would be soft and gentle, but there’s a sense of longing and need on both ends. 

Chloe decides she’s okay with that. 

Beca is gripping her tightly like she might slip away and Chloe’s hands are disappearing into brunette hair and it’s a little sloppy and slightly aggressive, but she’s waited too long for this to care.

It’s Beca that pulls away first in a slow and agonizing way. Chloe is out of breath and somewhat afraid that if she opens her eyes, this will have been a dream.

If it is, she wants to enjoy every moment of it.

“Chloe,” Beca says her name in the softest tone that Chloe’s ever heard.

It makes her heart melt and her eyes open slowly. She finds those pretty navy blue eyes looking at her intently, as if trying to read her like Beca does all the time. She’s wearing an impossibly adorable expression with a slightly furrowed brow as well as her mouth half open as she tries to catch her breath.

Beca still hasn’t let go of her waist. Her face is still so close, foreheads almost touching.

“What…” Chloe starts, her breath still not evening out. “What was that for?”

The brunette lets out a short laugh, one that Chloe isn’t sure if because she’s actually laughing or she feels awkward - Beca does both a lot, Chloe knows.

“Do you think I go around kissing my friends for fun?”

Chloe’s eyebrows raise at the trademark Beca Mitchell sass she just received. God, somehow she’s falling in love even more right at this very moment.

But she needs to be sure, to know this isn’t just something she’s making up in her head or because Beca’s emotions are unusually high right at this moment. 

“Please say it,” she murmurs, searching Beca’s features for any telltale sign.

Beca’s eyes are clear and all she’s focused on is Chloe and holding her steady in her grasp.

“You’re more than my best friend Chlo,” Beca says and Chloe’s heart skips because she can’t believe she’s really hearing the words come out of Beca’s mouth. “I’m in love with you.”

Chloe’s lips turn into an impossibly wide grin. She cups Beca’s cheeks in her hands firmly before going in for another kiss. This one is softer, sweeter. She’s slow and careful, and this time it’s Chloe pulling away and leaving Beca to reach out for her lips again.

“That means you feel the same way, right?” Beca asks, a slight smile on her face. “Like, we’re on the same page here? We’re not just, you know, friends who kiss?”

Chloe laughs one of those laughs that comes for the bottom of your stomach and fills your insides because it’s just so full. She rests her hands on Beca’s shoulders loosely, pressing their foreheads together.

“I stare at you like people do at shooting stars,” Chloe tells her with a lopsided smile. “Of course I’m in love with you.”

Beca visibly relaxes, smile widening on her face. “Okay, cool.”

Chloe laughs again, shaking her head. “You don’t know how hard I’ve tried to tell you I’ve been in love with you this whole time.”

“How long have you been in love with me?” Beca asks.

Chloe looks at her like she always does, like people look at shooting stars.

“Since that night I stayed and listened to all your mixes your freshman year,” she answers honestly.

Beca looks slightly stunned, but she only pulls Chloe impossibly closer. “God, I’ve been such an idiot this whole time.”

Chloe giggles, moving her head up to kiss Beca’s forehead. “That’s okay,” she says, resting her forehead against Beca’s once again. “You’re worth the wait.”

“I love you,” Beca sighs.

And Chloe knows there are so many things to talk about because Beca is going to be an artist in LA and Chloe has to pick a vet school, but right now she lets Beca kiss her until her knees buckle.

Chloe can’t believe she’s found herself here.

Here being the south of France, kissing the girl she’s been in love with for the past seven years.


End file.
